Undying Love: For Old Time's Sake
by EricaLumiere
Summary: Boromir wasn't always as cold, he was in love once. But a series of events made him the man he is now.
1. In Rivendell

Summary: long before Boromir became the hardened idiot we all know and love, he was in love. With a beautiful Elf he met one day. You figure out the rest. Boromir's POV. *contains slash!* you have been warned!!!!  
A/N: I know some of this is really confusing; I left out some details and facts. Some of it seems rushed, I know. But I'm doing the best I can and if anyone can help me out (nekkid_legolas@gotmail.com or a review) then thanks. R/R please, but no flames!   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really! I don't. 'Cuz if I did, you wouldn't have been sitting at the back of the theater yelling "Kiss! Kiss!" ^_~  
****  
I am just the young son of a Steward of a wonderful city, but I am not the nicest person. I often have to pretend to like someone, whether I know them or not.  
  
This is the farthest I've ever been from Gondor; Rivendell. It is my first night here and I am already intrigued. I want to see more, I want to know more.  
  
My father - the Steward of Gondor - and I have been invited to this particular Elf Haven, for some reason I do not know, but it doesn't bother me as I examine all the decorations in this bedroom.  
  
But tonight, after all had found their rooms and drifted off to sleep, I find myself troubled. I can not sleep, for I am still thinking of that beautiful man I'd been staring at out of the corner of my eye all dinner.  
  
Finally, I surrender to my urge to walk around, and I wander the halls, knowing I was getting lost from my own room, but figuring that if I get to see him again, it will be worth it.  
  
Pausing in a hallway, I heard an oh-so-glorious voice singing, as if some sort of heavenly creature had fallen from the Heavens and was calling to it's friends. Doing my best to walk quietly down the maze of corridors, I finally ended up outside, in a garden- no, more like a small forest. Lush plants, huge, leafy trees, fountains... It was beautiful.  
  
But off to the right, there stood someone far more beautiful than any garden or any sight I have - or ever will - see.  
  
He quieted his voice and turned to face me as I approached, an almost-shocked look hiding on my face.  
  
Once again, I had stumbled upon that man, with his long fair hair, smooth pale skin, lean body covered in his leggings and tunic. Oh, but his eyes... I never knew that anyone - even an Elf - could have such astonishing eyes. They were the color of an ocean at sunset, and I was mesmerized looking into them.  
  
It is the first time I've seen him up close, and he looks even better, with this moonlight reflecting off his light hair and pale skin.  
  
"Hello," I said slowly and almost shyly, quickly deciding against trying to speak in Elvish, worry that my pronunciation was bad; I had been taught a couple of basic words, just in case.  
He smiled delightfully, and stopped singing to smile at me. "Hello," his voice was like bells breaking through fog on a damp day. I know no other way to describe it; his voice was marvelously clear, and I could have sworn that I detected some sort of accent, and I'm assuming that would be Elvish.  
  
"I am Legolas, son of the King of Mirkwood," he bowed gracefully, never looking away from my eyes.  
  
"I'm Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor," I replied, bowing quickly, not breaking eye contact, for I was afraid that if I did, I might just stare at his magnificent body.  
  
"You've come with your father to talk to Elrond?" he asked, and motioned for me to walk with him.  
"Y-yes... Why are you here? Do you live here?"  
  
He laughed, a quiet but pleasant sound. "I could only wish. No, I am but a mere messenger for my father. But tell me, is this your first time amongst elves?"  
  
How did he know that? "Uh... Yes, it is."   
  
Legolas smiled gently. "You were just looking at everything tonight in such awe, that is all," he explained without my asking.  
  
"Oh," I looked down, hoping I wasn't blushing.  
  
He didn't say anything, just sat down on a stone bench pressed against a row of trees, and I joined him.  
  
"How long are you staying in Rivendell?" he asked, leaning his back against a tree trunk.  
  
"Maybe just a few days, or weeks, if my father and Elrond do not solve this matter quickly," I finally turned away from his piercing gaze and watched back the way we has come.  
  
There was a brief pause, in which I stared at my hands, and Legolas began humming a tune.  
I looked up at him - his eyes were closed, a small smile on his face, hands neatly resting on his long, slender legs.  
  
Fighting an urge to not touch him, I just looked. I examined his face, each delicate feature. His eyelashes fluttered softly as he hummed, and his lips mouthed the words every-so-often. I looked at the way his shirt collar was low, the top few buttons undone, just giving a glimpse of his pale, smooth flesh hidden underneath. I only glanced at the rest of him before I forced myself to look away, with that embarrassed feeling flushing through me again.   
  
Leaning back, I sighed inwardly and took a moment to regain my composure before I looked at him again. He was still sitting, just how he had been, not moved at all. A sudden breeze came through, but he seemed undisturbed and kept humming, tapping his fingers gently against his thigh.  
  
Biting my lip, I decided I may have only one chance to do something, so I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, before very slowly sitting right beside him and inched my face in. I kept pausing because I was so nervous, but I finally decided to.  
  
Just as my face nearly touched his, he opened his eyes calmly, still humming.  
  
I jumped back, startled and incredibly embarrassed.  
  
"I'm... sorry," I mumbled, standing, and I heard the humming stop.  
  
"Boromir, wait," he grabbed my hand as I tried to walk away. "Do not be sorry," he smiled. "I didn't try to stop you, as you might recall?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
Stuttering for as moment, I turned back around, not noticing that I was playing my fingers in his. "I didn't really mean to... I just thought... But I just met you, and you are beautiful but I don't think-"  
  
He cut me short by putting a finger to my lips, causing me to blush slightly.  
  
"Boromir, I'm not mad; I do not mind. And I do not care how you think," he said sincerely. "But thank you for saying I'm beautiful," he smiled at the horrified look on my face.  
  
"I... said that out loud?" I whispered to myself, hanging my head, embarrassed again.  
  
Legolas only laughed at me. "Please, you need not feel shamed!" he paused and waited for me to lift my head before he spoke again. "But you are correct; we did just meet. What say we meet back here in three days?"  
  
I thought for a few moments, and he started swinging my hand in his, waiting patiently for an answer. "Um... Yes, I'll meet you back here," I mumbled nervously, and only then did I realize that we were holding hands.  
  
"I shall see you then. Namárië! until then," letting go of my hand, he walked into the dark, leaving me alone.  
  
*  
  
Elrond had introduced me to his sons on the first day, and that was how I learned to say 'hello'. But I spent almost no time with them, except for when I asked them to teach me a few Elvish words, just so I would know.  
  
I was also introduced to the Lady Arwen, who I found stunningly beautiful, but I thought almost nothing of her. Yes, she was gorgeous, but that didn't mean anything. Many people are good-looking.  
  
As I was very shy around the Elven-folk, I passed the days by sitting in on my father's council, or wandering in the gardens alone. I did not see Legolas at all, not even at meals, and I worried that he might have left.  
  
But, nevertheless, on the third night since our first meeting, I waited until everyone was in their chambers before I snuck outside and to the bench. It was considerably easy this time, as I had taken the time to learn the way during the daytime.  
  
Sitting down on the bench, I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes, not knowing whether or not I wanted him to show up. Yes, I wanted him, but that doesn't mean I wanted him. It is terribly difficult to explain to anyone, about the different meaning of two sentences that are the same.  
  
"Hello, Boromir," a soft voice greeted me.  
  
Opening my eyes, I smiled at him. "Hello, Legolas."  
  
Legolas sat down next to me. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine... Did you leave? I haven't seen you at all."  
  
He smiled, obviously pleased. "A gift of my people, to remain unseen when we wish to be."  
  
"Oh," I didn't know what to say. "My people don't have a gift."  
  
The Elf almost laughed, just then, but he held it back and took my hand. "Your people have a gift," he told me in a tone that made me look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh?" I was getting nervous, but it was the good kind.  
  
"Yes. Your people make excellent lovers."  
  
My breath caught in my throat. How did he know that? And why? And why did he tell me? It only made me want him more!  
  
His face was still calm, and he began playing his fingers over the designs on my shirtsleeves, and watched his hands. "Have you thought about... us?"  
  
I paused. "Yes."  
  
"And what have you decided?"  
  
I waited for him to look at my face again. "I... want you."  
  
*  
  
I followed Legolas back to his chambers, he holding my hand as we did our best to keep quiet.  
Finally, we were inside his room and I watched him close the door; he did it with such a determination to keep quiet that he closed his eyes and almost appeared to be still. When it clicked shut, he opened his eyes and smiled triumphantly at me.  
  
I smiled back, for that was a very adorable thing to see a man do, be exited that he can shut a door noiselessly.  
  
He took a few steps toward me and when he reached me, he - very slowly - closed in the space before carefully touching my face and neck with one soft hand.  
  
Our faces inched closer until our lips touched, and I froze, but he kept going. One arm on my shoulder, he wrapped the other one around my neck to pull me close and deepen the kiss. After the initial shock wore off, I wrapped my arms tentatively around his waist and kissed him back.  
We walked toward the bed, and he broke the kiss as we lay down, I on my back, and he draped his slender body over my muscular one.  
  
He began kissing my neck ever-so-gently, and his hands wandered until they started undoing the buttons on my shirt.   
  
There were feelings swimming through me; should I be doing this? Why am I doing this? What am I doing? But none of that mattered, as I was about to experience one of the greatest feelings ever - the love of an Elf.  
  
*  
  
The main thing I remember about that night was that it had been filled with tender touches and sweet caresses, with some soft kisses and gentle words spoken only when they needed to be.  
When I awoke the following morning, I felt... different. As if I had changed somehow, not in body, but in mind. I suddenly felt freer and more relaxed.  
  
And only to help, there was this alluring golden-haired man snuggled next to me, his hand resting on my chest, sleeping soundly.  
  
Smiling, I closed my eyes and remembered the previous night, and wondered how Legolas had learned to do... that. Along with many of the other things he did to me that I shall not mention. I suppose he learned how I did - women.  
  
Now, I am not saying that I use or play women. If anything, they toy with me. And that was why I agreed to come here, to get away from them.   
  
But I hadn't ever expected to find a man here, one like this; so... stunning. Yes, that was a good word for him. Stunning.  
  
"Good morning," I felt Legolas lean over me, and kiss me so deeply that I almost forgot to breathe.  
  
"Morning," I said back as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Have you been awake long?"  
  
"Longer then you," he smiled, running a hand down my chest and over my stomach.  
  
I didn't bother asking; there were many things about him that I didn't know, and would probably not get explained, at least not right now.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Legolas asked, nuzzling his face into my neck.  
  
"When I did," I replied with a chuckle. "I didn't know you could go for-" I cut my words short, blushing at what I had almost said.  
  
But he knew what I was going to say. "...that long?" he suggested, leaning himself up on one strong arm.  
  
I blushed more, hiding a smile and looking away.  
  
"Ah, it is what you were going to say," he confirmed with the look on my face. He just smiled, and kissed me lightly.  
  
When I finally turned back to face him, he was looking at me with a very serious - yet blank - expression his face, studying me.  
  
"What?" I asked, putting hand under my head so I didn't hurt my neck.  
  
"You're so... beautiful," he whispered, moving his body closer to mine until we touched and he was breathing almost undetectable on my face.  
  
I blinked a few times, and reached up a hand to grasp his face, touching his cheeks, jaw and neck, letting my hand wander to his back and pull him to me.  
It was the perfect event that was doomed to be destroyed.  
*  
As Legolas' hands wandered and slowly crept down my stomach, our fun was interrupted by a sound that sent our stomach on knots and our skin crawling in fear.  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
We froze, his hands on my waist, mine in his hair.  
  
"What do we do?" I breathed, scared for my life.  
  
"Tell them you'll be a moment!" he whispered back, jumping silently out of the bed and grabbing his clothes.  
  
"Just a minute!" I called out, as he tossed me my pants.  
  
"Boromir, I am in no mood to wait this morning. Hurry up," I heard my father's voice command.  
  
I struggled on my pants and ran a hand through my hair as I saw Legolas run with his clothes into the small adjoining shower.  
  
I opened the door and pretended to look sleepy. "Yes, Father?"  
  
"Why did it take you so long to open the door?" he asked, peering over my shoulder.  
  
"I was tangled in the blankets," I lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. Sure, I had been tangled, but in more than just the sheets on my bed. I wasn't lying; just not telling the whole truth.  
  
My father frowned, but continued. "Elrond and I are going to Lothlorien to discuss this matter further, with some residents over there. Shall you accompany us?"  
  
I stalled for time. "Uh... I'm not sure. Can I have a little while to think about it?"  
  
Another frown, then a nod. "Just hurry up and come downstairs or you'll miss morning meal."  
  
I shut the door and stood silent for a minute, an unreadable expression on my face. I had almost been caught with a man in my bed! And by my father, no less!  
  
Shocked, I stepped back and turned to see Legolas poking out from around the shower door, clothes on, but his shirt completely undone.  
  
I grinned at him. "You should see the look on your face!"  
  
"Probably looks something like yours," he grinned back and walked over to me.  
  
He leaned his forehead against mine and we whispered together.  
  
"That was goddamned close."  
  
"I do not think I should like to know what your father would have done if he had found us."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. He would have just beaten us... Really, really hard."  
  
Legolas let out a small nervous laugh. "At least it's over," he said, throwing his arms around my neck and pulling me into a kiss.  
  
*  
  
Legolas talked me into going to Lothlorien; he spent much of his time there, anyway. He told me it was very beautiful, not more or less than Rivendell, just a different kind of beautiful, and that I should go when I had the chance.  
  
I washed quickly, dressed in clean clothes, and hurried down for morning meal. I bowed respectfully to Elrond before taking my place beside my father, who simply ignored me the whole meal.  
  
Elves and a few men came in and out of the room, sitting down to eat. About half-way through the meal, I noticed a certain blonde Elf slip in and sit at the end of the table, yet still in my view.  
  
We hid smiles from one another and finished our meal.  
****  
A/N: aw how was that so far? Good? Bad? Review and let me know! Thnx~ 


	2. In Lothlorien

Summary: Boromir decides to go with his father to Lothlorien. Why? To meet up with the delicious Legolas, of course. :D  
A/N: this part is quite a bit shorter, but then, not as much happens here. *contains slash!!!*  
****  
The journey to Lothlorien was peaceful; it was long and gave me plenty of time to think.  
  
At first I felt almost ashamed of what I had done, but then I realized there was no need to; we both still had our pride, and no one had to know. Besides, it was an enjoyable experience.  
  
Unknowingly, I was quietly humming that tune Legolas had been those few nights ago. Catching myself, I stayed quiet, enjoying the view of the lands around us on our long ride.  
  
*  
  
Legolas had been right; Lothlorien was beautiful. More beautiful that I had thought it would be.  
Following my father inside, I heard whispers of Elves from around us, and it seemed a strange kind of magic.  
  
Elrond spoke to my father who, in turn, spoke to me.  
  
I was informed of what the events of the next few days would be, and when I wasn't attending council with my father - and learning to be a horrible, lying dictator like he - then I was free to wander.  
  
I thanked my lucky stars when I was finally led to my room; an odd dugout-like building, but still lovely and comfortable-looking, which would be nice after a long ride on horses.  
  
As I lay in my bed that night, I watched out through the curtains that were a door, and saw as Elves came creeping out from between the trees, to laugh and be with one another. Suppressing a pang of jealousy as I saw an Elf-maiden walk off holding hands with a Elf-man, I thought back to the days when I was supposed to marry some girl from the kingdom. We did indeed, love each other dearly, but something went wrong. She got sick, and she died. After that, I thought I had no more cares for anyone anymore.   
  
That is, until I came to Rivendell.  
  
Sighing, I settled back on the numerous pillows I had been given and closed my eyes, hoping to drift off the sleep.  
  
I was startled from my semi-sleep when a body lay next to me.  
  
Without opening my eyes, I knew who it was. His scent has been left in my mind for days, and with one touch of his hand upon my face, I couldn't help but take his hand and kiss it, like a gentleman would to a lady.  
  
A soft laugh, and I opened my eyes to see his, a sparkling, shimmering blue staring back into mine.  
  
"Did you miss me?" he asked quietly, kissing me softly.  
  
"Of course I did," I replied, pulling him close, for an undisturbed night of staying in each other's arms.  
  
*  
  
Days passed eventfully in Lothlorien, what with I going to councils with my father, pretending to care about what was happening. In my free time, I'd wander around and see everything, or Legolas would teach me things and tell me stories; he told me about Galadriel, the Lady of the Wood, who usually resided there, but for a reason he wouldn't tell me, she wasn't there.  
  
Nights passed happily, as Legolas would come to me almost every night, and we would curl around each other, very peaceful.  
  
But one day, my father announced that they had made a decision; we would be starting our journey back to Gondor the following day.  
  
As I told Legolas, he played with the buttons on my tunic, not saying anything, just nodding in understanding.  
  
"I am going to miss you, Legolas. You're very important to me," I paused for a few minutes, as he ran his hand up and down my shirt. "Do you not have anything at all to say?"  
  
He looked at me with an almost sad look in his eyes. "I am going to miss you as well, Boromir. Our times together have been special. I am... I only wish we could have more time together."  
  
"Come back to Gondor with me!" Maybe because I am just a young fool, or maybe because I didn't want to leave him, or maybe for both reasons, I suggested it.  
  
Legolas smiled at me. "I cannot. My place is with my people. And what would people think if any Elf suddenly showed up in the White City?"  
  
I closed my eyes. "I am just a young idiot, I know. You can say it."  
  
I felt his hand upon my face. "How old are you, Boromir?"  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
"I am over two-thousand years old, friend. Everyone seems young to me."  
  
Opening my eyes in shock, I glanced at him. "Two-thousand?"  
  
"Yes. Elves are immortal."  
  
That was something I had never considered. And I suppose I was young to him...  
  
"But do not worry, Boromir. We shall see each other again."  
  
"When?" He was right; Men and Elves had no business together. Letting go of him, I sat up. "When stars fall down and grow legs? When fish learn to talk?"  
  
He smiled. "No; I will make a promise to you. I promise you that one day soon, we shall meet again, and experience a night just like our first one together."  
  
I let him pull me back down so I was laying down before I said anything. "Yes, Legolas." I know I am young; I am dumb and sometimes quick to judge and accuse. But I knew I wanted this - I wanted him.  
  
Satisfied with my answer, Legolas curled up against me, quickly falling asleep.  
  
*  
  
Legolas was gone when I awoke the next morning and he left no trace of himself in my bed - or so I thought.  
  
As I was dressing, something resting on my shirt caught my attention. It was a silver chain, with a small leaf-shaped pendant.  
  
I knew it was from him, to say he would keep his promise - because he'd have to come claim it from me.  
  
Smiling softly to myself, I put it around my neck and hid it under my shirt before leaving my room.  
*  
As we were preparing our horses to leave, I asked my father if we were going back to Rivendell first. He hissed at me that I never paid attention to a word he said, and started muttering about how my brother Faramir, would make a better steward than I.  
  
Ignoring him because I'd heard his cruel mumbling many times before, I quickly finished saddling my horse and climbed on top, patting its neck.  
  
I silently shunned myself for being such a fool; he'd told me the night before we were returning to Gondor. I had nothing to blame my lack of memory on, so I blamed it on myself.  
  
And on the long ride home, I subconsciously began blaming many things on myself: why Faramir was better then me, why I was such an idiot, why my fiancee died-  
  
Shaking my head, I tried to snap myself out of such thoughts and listen to my father talking about the results of all the meetings.  
  
*  
  
When we got back to Gondor, the first thing I did was go straight to my chambers. I threw myself down on my bed and screamed into my pillows until my throat was hoarse and it hurt to breathe.  
  
I knew I had changed on that trip; I was more relaxed and understanding, yes, but that was because of Legolas. At nineteen, being raised in a world where the most beautiful thing was a few wildflowers growing at the side of the road, and I couldn't appreciate people's beauty.  
  
But inside, somewhere deep inside, I held more regret and pain and fear and hate than some people. I do not know if it is because my father never stopped lecturing and punishing me, or maybe because I'd never found love before, but I hated people. I hated people in general, although I used to think I hated everyone. Now I have made one exception - a tall, blonde elf who possesses my heart.  
****  
A/N: aww see? Boromir was alive with a beating heart before- oh, gasp! I cannot say! ;) That'll be in the next chapter. 'Til then, ja!~ 


	3. Years Have Passed

Summary: Three years have passed since those days in Rivendell and Lothlorien, and Boromir still feels the same for Legolas. When journeying to Rivendell once again, what will he find?  
A/N: go third part! but dont worry - the fourth part explains even more (dont they all? ^_~) oke so enjoy!  
****  
~~ Three years later  
  
"Faramir! Where are you going?" I asked him as I followed him to the stables.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked, beginning to sound annoyed with me.  
  
"I am just curious," I replied, unconsciously playing with the chain that still hung around my neck after all these years.  
  
He sighed and turned around. "And why should I tell you?"  
  
"I just want to know!"  
  
"Fine," he began preparing his horse. "I am going to Rivendell. Father wants me to..."  
  
Rivendell! Oh, how I would jump at the chance to go to the only place that brought me any kind of happiness, even if it was just in memory. "I haven't been there for years. May I come with you?"  
  
Faramir shrugged, his back to me. "I don't care, as long as you stay out of my way."  
  
Since his back was turned away from me, he didn't see the grin that spread across my face. "When are we leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
*  
  
That night, I found myself unable to sleep as I was overcome with feelings and thoughts. What if he's there? Will he remember me? But what if he's not there? What if-  
  
Sitting up, I decided to go for a walk. It was the only thing I knew what to do to clear my head. Slipping out of my room, I made my way through the corridors until I left through a side door, opening in winding paths leading through a garden. It was something I had put in for me, telling my father it would help to keep me calm.   
  
That was only partially true. The other reason was that it gave me hope - hope that I might see him again, hope when rumors of war whispered, hope when a friend died. Anything that I would need time to think about.  
  
Stretching myself out under a tree, I closed my eyes and focused on thinking straight.  
  
'I have only seen him on few occasions in these past three years. I have had almost no time alone with him. We've spoken, yes, but barely touched. And now I am going back to Rivendell. If he is not there, I will not let it bother me. Besides, I am going there to see it again, not to wait for someone. And if he is there...' A smile came on my lips as I thought of embracing my friend once more.  
  
Playing with my pendant, I let myself relax and my mind wander until it became too cold to stay outside, and I found my way back to my room.  
  
*  
  
I hummed a quiet tune as Faramir and I headed out, accompanied with guards.  
  
After only a few hours, Faramir became annoyed with me. "Must you always bother me so?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize," I stopped my humming and from then on the only thing I did was think.  
  
*  
  
Once again - as I did on every long journey - my mind wandered and I considered endless possibilities of seeing Legolas again, of touching his smooth skin, of kissing those soft lips...  
  
"Welcome, Boromir. It has been long since we have seen each other," I was greeted.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to come, Lord Elrond," I bowed respectively.  
  
"I will have someone bring your bags to your rooms," Elrond turned to talk to Faramir and my eyes wandered. Once again I was in this magical place, but it looked even more beautiful than last time I'd seen it.  
  
"Boromir, are you attending the council?" Faramir interrupted my gazing.  
  
"Yes, brother, if you would like me to," I snapped my face in his direction.  
  
"Very well," Elrond clasped his hands together. "We shall meet at noon tomorrow."  
  
*  
  
Sighing happily, I leaned sideways on one of the many golden trees overlooking a magnificent waterfall, it's water crashing down and leading into a river cutting through one side of the valley.  
  
For the rest of that evening, I walked slowly through the gardens, as I had those short years before.  
  
I came across a small forest of trees that were familiar to me - that part is what I based my garden back home on, for the most. Smiling, I settled under the thickest-branched tree, putting my arms behind my head and stretching my legs out in front of me, soon dozing off into sleep.  
  
*  
  
"Boromir..."  
  
My eyes snapped open as I heard my name. As I woke, I lost control of myself and fell sideways and landed on the ground.  
  
A hushed laugh was heard from behind me, and I jumped to my feet, glancing around wildly.  
  
I spun around in almost a full circle before I stopped, my dark eyes trapped in his light eyes.   
  
He stood there like a divine being; looking the same as he had when I first laid my sights on him.  
  
"Legolas..." I breathed; I didn't actually believe I would see him here!  
  
"Hello, Boromir," he smiled, taking a couple steps in my direction.  
  
Suddenly, all the memories of us flooded back; the first night we met, what happened three nights later, how we'd share and hushed, irascible words when we could get a few moments alone, how we shared secret kisses whenever we could but never had time for more...  
  
I didn't even know that I had missed him so much until I had to fight back an urge to throw my arms around him and kiss him until the sun rose.  
  
"How have you been?" I asked quietly, taking a couple half steps towards him.  
  
"Not too good; not too bad. And you?"   
  
I paused. How to tell him? I wanted to tell him what I still felt - but now was not the time. "I've been well... Surprisingly well," I smiled.  
  
He laughed softly. "Ah, your horrible lies still lift my spirits."  
  
I frowned ruefully. "Just what do you mean-" I stepped towards him, losing my calm composure.  
  
Swiftly, he caught my wrists before I could even raise my hands, a defense I unconsciously used to make myself look more threatening. "No," he smiled, almost sadly. "You haven't changed. Still lying, still fighting. Still breaking women's hearts, too?"  
  
I stood motionless - he still knew me! I didn't know if that was good or bad, but I prayed that the wild beating of my heart would slow down. "I... I suppose so," I smiled, realizing he was just teasing.  
  
He took a couple steps closer and put my arms around his waist then wrapped his arms around my neck, holding his face just inches away from mine.  
  
"You, Boromir, are still a horrible liar," his quiet voice joked.  
  
"And you, Legolas, are still a horrible tease," I smiled, picking him up off the ground, and spinning him around a couple times before setting him back down.  
  
He laughed gleefully, almost the same as he had back in our - well, mine at least - younger days.  
Smiling, I pulled him towards me, brushing my lips against his.  
  
He pulled me deeper into the kiss, tightening his grip on me, and almost causing my heart to stop when his hands found their way to my waist and began loosening my belt.  
  
Never breaking the kiss, I reached down and pulled his hands away.  
  
Pausing to breathe, he pulled his face away, his eyes sparkling as he studied my face. Ever so gently, he ran his hands through my hair, touched my face, and began to place slow, soft kisses on my neck.  
  
Worrying that someone might see us, I pulled him away gently, and told him this was not the place.  
  
He grinned, grabbed my hand, and I followed him quickly but quietly through the many halls of the House of Elrond, until we reached his room.  
  
"Is this the place?" he asked closing the door, his voice teasing as he pushed me backwards toward the bed with his body.  
  
"As long as I get you," I smiled, pleased with his attitude, and quick decision.  
  
"You're asking a lot," he whispered, pushing me onto the bed and pressing himself against me.  
  
"Perhaps. But whether I get it in the end is what I want to know," I smiled and he began to play his hands over my body, slowly unbuttoning my vest and shirt.  
  
I helped him untie the laces on his shirt before he pulled me into a kiss so engaging I wouldn't let him go; my arms finding their way to his back, pulling off his open shirt.  
  
And there it was again; the pale, smooth body that had seduced me the first time, and would now do the same, for a second time.  
  
I grabbed him tighter, running my hands slowly over his back, his stomach, his chest, feeling his slender body, taking the feel of him in.  
  
He drew his face from mine for only a minute, to lift my shirt up over my head. He smiled ridiculously as he surveyed my body with his eyes; I was no longer as thin, I had been pushed to the limit and now was more muscular than I had even been.  
  
Still grinning, he ran a hand over my muscular stomach, tickling me.  
  
I caught my laugh before it could escape, but he noticed and ran his hands across my stomach again.  
  
"Don't!" I hissed, concealing laughs. "Do you want to get caught?"  
  
"Better to get caught with you than, say, Lady Arwen. Elrond would chop me up for dinner!"   
  
Laughing, he used his strength to push me back - and pin me to - the bed.  
  
*  
  
For a few blissful weeks, it was the same as before - I would attend councils with my brother during the day, but at night I would come to Legolas.  
  
But one night, I found him waiting in my room right after dinner, a troubled look on his face.  
We weren't supposed to see each other while the sun was still in the sky, so I asked him what was wrong.  
  
Not saying anything, he pushed me back into the wall I was leaning on, pressing himself almost painfully against me, his hands feeling me all over.  
  
I did not know him to act this way, and pushed him away from me with little force; he didn't fight.  
  
"What has gotten into you, Legolas?" I demanded to know.  
  
He mumbled in Elvish, turning his back to me, stepping over to my bed and sitting down cross-legged, his eyes closed and head bowed.  
  
"Legolas?" I asked, stepping softly to him, one hand gingerly brushing his golden hair back from his face.   
  
He looked up at me, and I saw pain in his eyes. I was shocked - I had never seen him express anything but joy, or a quiet silence, but he still seemed content when he wasn't smiling.  
  
His eyes glanced at the chain, which still hung from around my neck - the one he'd given me on our fist meeting, that I was now supposed to return it to him.  
  
My fingers reached up and touched the delicate silver chair, feeling the tiny pendant.  
  
"I... can't believe you still have that," he whispered, standing, still looking at it.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? It helps me remember you," I averted my eyes from his face, glancing down at the floor.  
  
A smile danced across his face for a split second, then vanished, replaced by a small frown.  
  
Reaching for the chain, I unclasped it and held it out to him. "Here. You said you wanted it back someday."  
  
Once again, his face became blank. Tentatively, he took it from me and fastened it around his neck.  
  
He closed his eyes, and embraced me, and started swaying me gently, as if we were dancing.  
  
Wrapping my arms around him, I kissed his neck, once, soft and slow.  
  
The golden-haired beauty held me until the sun went down and we couldn't even see each other in the deep dark.  
  
"I cannot stay for long," his amiable voice broke the long silence.  
  
"Why not?" I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I...I have to leave you. Something has happened and I have to go back to my people. I... I do not think I can see you again," he tore himself away from me, stepping back and almost losing his balance.  
  
"Why must you leave?" I begged to know the answer.  
  
"Something has happened," his forceful voice came out of the blackness, and I could hear him walking softly past me.  
  
I didn't want this. I thought I loved him! Why must everyone leave me? "I've already lost one person I loved! Why you, too?" I blurted, tears forming in my eyes.  
  
There was a pause, and the room suddenly filled with light as the moon broke through the clouds, up there in the heavens, and it spilled through the window, dancing on the floor and walls.  
  
"I cannot stay with you," he whispered, moonlight making gracing him and making him appear even more angelic.  
  
"Why do you deny me my only pleasure?" I was becoming frustrated by the lack of information on concerning his departure.  
  
"Because my love for you is driving me mad!" I am sure he would have yelled that if he could have, but somehow remained calm.   
  
"... And you think I do not feel the same?" I advanced towards him, my tears of sadness replaced by tears of defeat, some part of me knowing that it wouldn't matter what I said, he would still leave me and break my heart.  
  
"Boromir, please. Listen to me," Legolas grabbed my shoulders, hiding the pain in his voice. "I know you are young, and that is why I did not want to get involved with you. But I let myself fall. I fell fast and I fell hard. I love you, Boromir."  
  
He did love me... "I love you too, Legolas. But-"  
  
"No," he put a finger on my lips to shush me. "I do not deny that what we have is a strange and different - sometimes difficult relationship- but it is special and wonderful. Do you deny that?"  
"No," I replied, shaking my head.  
  
A pause, and he let go of me, his hands dropping to his sides. "I... I do not like making promises, if I do not know I can keep them... But I want to make you a promise, Boromir."  
  
I fixated my eyes on a spot over his shoulder, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"I want to promise you that one day - I don't know when - someday, when troubles have passed, we will see you again, even if I have to hunt you down, we shall meet again. Is this a promise I should keep?"  
  
I turned his promise over and over again in my mind, wondering if I should agree. At length: "Yes."  
  
He kissed my cheek quickly, then turned. "I'll see you again, Boromir."   
  
And that was when my life and love went out the door as he closed it behind him.  
  
*  
  
As the days passed, I kept asking Faramir if the meetings were nearly over - I wanted to leave.   
How odd, I thought to myself. First I cannot wait to get here, then I don't want to leave. I return with hopes, but it feels as if they have been dropped to the ground and shattered in hundreds of pieces.  
  
I used to love, but now those days are over. I keep a small piece of my heart for my fiancee who was ripped away from me by some cruel twist of fate, and I keep a small piece for the pale man with whom I shared many happy times.  
  
But that is it. I have no other love left inside of me. Not even for family; my brother and father are really quite cruel to me sometimes, as I am just the incompetent youngest son of a ruler of a nation that doesn't rightfully belong to him.  
  
And now that I am back in Gondor, I begin to wonder why I even left in the first place. Trees and waterfalls are somewhere for boys to be; no place for a man. Men have no room for love and hopes and dreams. Men are strong, warriors, people who know that you have no time for weaknesses.  
****  
A/N: oke well it was getting a little bit long and dragged out, but at least now you know why Boromir is so cold-hearted. It's all Leggy's fault! *cries* oke oke not really... keep the reviews coming! Peace. 


	4. I Know I'm Different

Summary: a few more years have passed, and Boromir has grown up. He's no longer scared of battle, but a fierce fighter. This chapter also tells a little bit about his relationship with his brother. He's decided to forget about Legolas and is moving on, but then one little memory comes back. And dont expect this chapter to be one of the best because its not! i admit it, its kinda weak and stuff... apologies to you.  
A/N: oke on my way to the comp I came up with a better summary but I forgot it when I found out someone left the nintendo on! I just cant resist making 2D mario run through a fire-filled castle. ^_^  
****  
"Boromir! Boromir!"  
  
"Calm down or you'll burst in flame."  
  
"But I'm so happy!"  
  
"Walk in on your men changing?"  
  
Punch.   
  
"Just a question."  
  
"You know the maiden Eithne, our cousin's wife's sister?"  
  
"Now there's a title."  
  
"Do you remember her?"  
  
"Is that the girl you've been madly, passionately in love with and can only stop talking about long enough to draw another breath?"  
  
Ah, yes... The joys of watching your older brother make a complete fool out of himself. Is there anything better?  
  
Frown. "I suppose, if you shall word it that way. But, oh! Do you know what she said to me last night, Boromir? Have you any idea?"  
  
By the look on his face, I would've thought she said they were eloping, moving to a faraway fantasy place and having thirteen children.  
  
"No, I have no idea."  
  
"She said she wants to marry me! She wants to be my wife!" If he had smiled any wider, his mouth might have fallen off his face.  
  
But a happy Faramir is rare, especially as of late, so I simply smiled and congratulated him.  
  
"Have you told father yet?" I asked casually as we made our way back inside.  
  
He almost laughed. "Not yet... I suppose I should, soon."  
  
"Probably."  
  
I'd lost much of my feeling for anything but the thrill of fighting, so I didn't truly care about Faramir's news. There was always one girl or another wanting to marry him, but what mattered is if he wanted to marry her. Saying nothing, I made my way back to my chambers.  
  
*  
  
Over the last few years, I've become more determined, more strong. I've pushed myself to the limit, beyond and back again. I'm one of the strongest men in Gondor, one of the most skilled fighters, but I am still no captain of an army, nor will I ever be. That is simply because - as my father always says - "You do not have a way with people."   
  
What an understatement.  
  
I despise people. I used to just dislike people, but now I really hate them. There's always someone out there trying to con or trick you, telling you lies and making you look like a fool.  
  
So no more. I do not wish to control an army of men; I'd rather be in the fight with them. And that is precisely what I do. I fight; that is really my only reason for living now. My other reason left long ago.  
  
But I do not linger over that anymore. I have given up all hope, and I do not dream about him anymore.   
  
When he first left, I dreamed he was with his people, smiling and happy, glad that I was gone.   
But that was just a dream...  
  
...Right?  
  
*  
  
"Boromir! Wake up!" Somebody shook me from a not-so-peaceful sleep.  
  
"What?" I muttered, not opening my eyes.  
  
"They're attacking! The South is attacking!" my father cried. "Get up!"  
  
I jumped out of bed, grabbing my clothes off the floor. "Give me less than a minute!"  
  
*  
  
The Southern Orcs attacked us that day - we do not know why, but we did not care. Under Faramir's orders, we defended. We defended and slaughtered. It was quick and not an enjoyable way to spend the morning. The few survivors fled back the way they came.  
  
Blood on my sword and clothes, I headed back, following other soldiers.  
  
I spat Orc-blood off my lips as Huandil, one of the younger soldiers, clapped me on the back.  
"Good fight, Lord Boromir!" he said.  
  
"Do not call me that," I grumbled.  
  
When soldiers fight alongside me, they soon learn I do not like compliments. But Huandil scarcely knew my name, so instead of snapping at him, I just walked away.  
  
As Faramir talked to the soldiers, I headed inside to clean off.  
  
I dropped my sword in the armor room and ordered that it be cleaned and sharpened, right away.  
  
"Yes, sir," they men replied, and I left, going upstairs to try and finish my day in peace.  
  
*  
  
The sky soon darkened with the threat of a storm, so I decided to stay inside rather then risk getting wet and cold, especially when I didn't feel up to it.  
  
Sighing, I wandered down to the library, as it is referred to, but should really just be 'the room with some books'. That's all it is. We only have two shelves with books, for they are not plentiful, not around here. I tried talking father into getting some, but he said maybe. Maybe, for him, means 'no'.  
  
So I sat down in the 'library', lit a few extra candles as clouds grew heavy and selected a book on the ancient folklore of men I had started to re-read a few days ago.  
  
*  
  
A few rainy days later, I was reaching the end of my book, when I heard footsteps in the corridor.  
  
"Are you in here, Boromir?" a quiet voice tore me away from my reading.  
  
"Faramir?" I looked up, closing the book. "What's wrong?"  
  
His eyes were red, he looked like he'd just awoken from a sleepless night, and he was wringing his hands nervously.  
  
He averted his gaze to different points around the room, pacing.  
  
"Faramir?" Placing the novel on the chair, I stood, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Faramir, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Even more rare then a happy Faramir was a sad or distressed Faramir. When you have a sad Faramir, you have a reason to worry.  
  
"It's Eithne," he pulled away from my grip. "She's... sick."  
  
"Sick? What do you mean by sick?"  
  
"Sick! Dying! It means she's going to leave and never come back!" he cried, slamming a fist against the stone wall.  
  
Eithne sick? It was really ironic, what with her father a healer, and she planning on becoming one some day...  
  
"It's all right, Faramir. It'll be all right," I didn't care what he thought he wanted, I knew he needed to be held, and it didn't matter by whom. That in mind, I threw my arms around my brother's shaking shoulders and hugged him tight.  
  
*  
  
But it was not all right. Eithne died only nine days later, Faramir at her side.  
  
The healers had guesses about what killed her; some strange new disease from the east, or maybe it was poisoned food, or even a poisonous plant she'd put in a stew.  
  
Of course, they wouldn't tell us that. They said she died of a horrible fever, but that was only in part, true.  
  
But that is beside the point. The point is that Faramir was broken-hearted. He was shattered to pieces, almost literally.   
  
Neither father nor I knew what to do for him, so we let him be. He locked himself in his room, almost never coming down for meals. Or we'd find him wandering aimlessly around the halls in the night.  
  
But a few months passed and my brother slowly began to return to normal. Although now he had a longing for quiet, and I watched one day as he stumbled upon the entrance to my hidden garden.  
  
Watching him walk through the trees made me feel at ease about his troubles, and I knew he'd be fine soon enough, and gave any worry about him.  
  
*  
  
I noticed a change in my bother because it was the same change in me, once. He became more quiet and reserved, putting all his pain and energy into training for battle, secretly hoping Orcs will attack just so you have an excuse to slaughter something.  
  
On the rainy days when you couldn't train, you'd pace around the halls, or fence by yourself if there was no one to practice with. Or you could be found sitting in a corner, simply staring around the room and watching. That was the oddest behavior either of us had ever displayed.  
  
But for the time being, before the sun would shine again, I once again went to the library, and stretched out on a couch, after selecting some random book I hadn't read for years.  
  
Flipping through the first few pages, the book suddenly opened to one page, where a slip of paper lay in between the pages. I eyed it curiously; there was writing on it, but I couldn't -   
  
"Elvish."  
  
Picking it up carefully with two fingers, my eyes scanned the words, and somehow I knew what it said.  
  
"'May the sun always shine in your eyes, and the Valar protect you in battle. Signed, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood.'"  
  
He had written it for me before our last departure, wishing me luck for my future fights. After telling me what it said, he made me learn to read it, and I did, for him.  
I sat silent, for a few minutes, staring at the tiny script, words written that I shouldn't know what it says.  
  
An urge to rip the paper to tiny pieces washed through me, but I didn't. Instead, I carefully lay it on the page like it had been before, closed the book and put it back on the shelf, then walked out of the room.  
  
*  
  
I lay on my bed, remembering. Remembering him. How he would secretly slip into my room at night and would surprise me by being there when I woke up. How he would smile at me from a distance when I was in council with my father, reassuring me that nothing would go wrong. Or how he would always sing if he knew I was trying to find him. Just little things like that.  
  
But I knew I shouldn't be thinking of him anymore.  
  
He's left me, gone back to his people and forgotten about me, too.  
  
"He's forgotten about me, and doesn't care for me anymore. I've forgotten about him and I don't care for him, either," somehow, saying the words out loud made them sound more final.  
  
*  
  
"Where have you been?" my father asked as I sat down at the table for dinner.  
  
"I was sleeping," I replied monotonously.  
  
He frowned, something he did often. "We have matters to discuss."  
  
'Ooh, how formal,' I thought irritatedly, picking up the wine-filled goblet in front of me.  
  
"There is a growing threat from the South. I am not going to bother telling you everything now; you will find out the rest from Elrond."  
  
"Elrond?" I almost choked on my wine.  
  
"Yes. We are going to Rivendell to seek his aid. He will know what to do," my father replied. "Now eat your dinner before it gets cold."  
  
I sat there, frozen in shock, still holding my goblet. Blinking myself out of it, I set it down and tried to eat.  
  
*  
  
"Rivendell? What if- no, he wont be there. The threat is from the South, and Mirkwood is so North, even more so than Rivendell. He will have no business there," saying it softly to myself as I tried to sleep that night, I felt better knowing I wouldn't see him once more.  
  
*  
  
Only a few days later, my father and I packed our horses and set out for Rivendell.  
****  
A/N: Awww those poor brothers. Both their girlfriends died. ^_^; am i mean or what? (that was rhestorical please dont answer!) um, this part was kinda hard because I originally intended to change some of it, then take some out, add some in, etc etc... So hang on for the next part, it's sure to be more interesting then this. oh and Eithne is pronounced 'enya'. you know, like the singer. ^-^ Review if you like, but no flames, please. Ja~! 


	5. Old and New Friends

*Old and New Friends*   
  
Summary: Boromir arrives once again in Rivendell, and meets up with an old friend... or two, and makes a new one. Also, him and his new friend go on a little late-night adventure.  
  
A/N: woohoo! Fifth part! I'm so proud of myself! (although my english teacher may not be, when I fail to hand in my essay ^-^;;) but anyway! I hope this one is better then the last one. Please R/R but no flames~.  
  
***  
  
On only our fourth day of traveling, my thoughts were beginning to cloud my mind. I let myself doze off, and I pushed aside all fears and doubts that he and I would cross paths now, and let myself enjoy the trip.  
  
*  
  
Our arrival at Rivendell was just the same as others - the being met at the gates by Elrond and his children, the formal introductions, but this time, things seemed quieter and more serious.  
  
We were almost immediately shown to our rooms, what with it being nighttime and all, but I didn't want to stay in my room.  
  
Unfortunately, father caught me trying to slip down the hallway to go outside.  
  
His stern voice told me that I was not to be wandering off and causing any trouble - I was to be respectful and serious. It was just another lecture I'd gotten so many times before, ever since I 'became a real man'.  
  
I stood, listening to his firm words and waited for him to just shut up and let me go to bed, I was already tired of him.  
  
Finally, I lay in bed, now angry and with a need for comforting.  
  
Curling myself up, I pressed my face into the pillow and tried to sleep.  
  
*  
  
I made my way down the stairs for breakfast, still half-asleep, as my father had shaken me awake only minutes before and told me to make an appearance for fear of seeming rude.  
  
'And waking me up like that isn't?' Sarcastic thoughts trailed slowly through my head as I took my seat next to my father.  
  
I noticed that there were a few more Elves going in and out of the room, although some were just sitting there watching the group of us men, trying to eat, pretending we didn't feel their eyes uncomfortably watching us.  
  
Afterwards, I was walking around the gates and saw Elrond greeting a group of very short, bearded men with heavy axes.  
  
I found out that they were Dwarves, also coming to speak to Elrond.  
  
"But what about?" I inquired.  
  
"You shall find out later," my father replied, motioning for me to lave him alone.  
  
Sighing in frustration, I took off for the gardens.  
  
*  
  
Now, this is where things get complicated. The one person in the whole world I was trying to forget, was the one person I knew I wouldn't see here. I had managed to forget about him and try to enjoy my time. But all the fair-haired Elves running around made it hard, and my thoughts drifted from time to time, to things I knew I shouldn't have been thinking about. I was, after all, trying to forget.   
  
The long years made it easy. I forced any mental picture away, blocked my ears at recalls of his voice, shrank away from a touch that wasn't there.  
  
I stopped short, realizing I was dwelling. I don't like to dwell. Scowling at myself, I ran my hands through my hair and turned to go back the way I came.  
  
But standing in my path, was a tall, dark-haired Elf with piercing green eyes and an expressionless face. He looked familiar, and yet...  
  
"Boromir," he bowed, and I remembered who he was.  
  
Or whom I thought he was. "El... El..." I almost blushed, I felt so bad for forgetting his name, or rather, which one was his name.  
  
"Elrohir," he said.  
  
"Elrohir," I bowed my head in return.  
  
A smile appeared briefly as I spoke his name, but faded away just as quick.  
  
"Are you liking it here, in Rivendell?" he began small talk as I started walking.  
  
"Yes, I am, thank you," What was I supposed to say to him? I've scarcely spoken with Elves, and I still hold an admiration and respect for them.  
  
"You're shy, almost nervous?" There was that tiny smile of his again, almost hidden in the shadow of his face, not to mention the shadows of the trees we walked under.  
  
I chuckled. "You know me well for not knowing me, Elrohir."  
  
We walked to the House of Elrond in silence, but it was not an uncomfortable one.  
  
I enjoyed the company of this Elf, even if he didn't say much. But you don't need to say much to be beautiful.  
  
*  
  
After a long day, it was finally bed time. I crawled under my blankets, hoping to quickly doze off - the council was less than a day away - but a sound made me wake up again. It was the sound of... someone...   
  
"Singing."  
  
I crept out of bed and to the window, peering out between the moonlight-covered trees.  
  
"No, no... It can't be..." I don't actually know if I said that aloud. What I do know is that I saw someone... And the instant I saw him, I lost my balance and almost stopped breathing.  
  
After all this time, I'd pushed any thought or memory of him out of mind, completely forgetting him.  
  
Or so I'd hoped.  
  
*  
  
I heard his voice dancing on the wind, ever so quietly, as if he didn't know whether he wanted someone to hear him.  
  
At last, at last, I crossed the halls and paths and now I stood behind him, as one of his hands rested ever -so-gently on a tree beside him.  
  
"You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Believe and you will find your way..."  
  
It was like his words were caressing the wind. I couldn't take it - I wanted him back, no matter how much it hurt! He seduced me like this before, and now he's gone and done it again.  
  
Oh, how I hated him for it.  
  
Yes, I know. I love him and I hate him. I hate him for making me love him. And I love him, because...  
  
I just do.  
  
*  
  
I scarcely slept that night, my fears of loving him creeping back and haunting me. I didn't want to love him again! I didn't love him! I didn't! And I don't!  
  
Then why did I run?  
  
Why did I leave as quickly and quietly as I could and slink back to my room as if I were in trouble? Because I was in trouble. If he'd turned around and looked at me, or worse - if he'd spoken to me - I have no idea what I would have done.  
  
"Probably throw myself on him and not let go," I muttered with a harsh laugh.  
  
A loud knock on the door jolted me to full awakeness and I sat up, startled.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Get up and get ready," My father didn't bother saying it was him - he didn't need to; I could tell by the annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
If he is so peeved with me, why does he bother bringing me places? Muttering, I crawled tiredly out of bed and dressed, ready to stay awake for the day.  
  
*  
  
Father said that I should go and wander the gardens - again - and not irk him. What he really meant was "Boromir, I find it completely unnecessary to bring you along but I do just to torture you and bring back painful memories of your past so go cry in a corner."  
  
That's my father in a nutshell.  
  
I laughed to myself as I made fun of him in my thoughts, the night before forgotten.  
  
Until I walked by that tree.  
  
I stopped short, an upset scowl on my face. "Why right now? Why can I not be left alone? I would like to come here one time without those memories coming back! Why can't I just bury them in the back of my mind somewhere? Why-"  
  
I heard him approach before he even thought of speaking.  
  
"And now you..." My voice broke and my body went rigid as he stepped up close behind me.  
  
I was close to tears now, with all the torment on my mind.  
  
"Just go away..." I shut my eyes tight, hoping no tears would come.  
  
A swift wind came from behind me. Slowly, I opened my eyes and turned around.  
  
He was gone.  
  
*  
  
"Boromir, why are you frowning? Is there something here that does not please you?"  
  
I glanced up at Elrohir. I knew it was him because his brother didn't like me and avoided me.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Where are you going?" I noticed he had his cloak on.  
  
"My brother and I are going hunting. I suppose I won't see you for some time, then. Wish us luck," he smiled.  
  
"The best of luck to you and Elladan on your trip," I smiled back.  
  
He smiled again, then left the room.  
  
It was close to raining so I'd decided to stay inside that day, and wander the halls of the House of Elrond, like I'd always wanted to, but never had.  
  
I nodded and smiled politely at anyone I ran into, avoiding eye contact for more than a few seconds, for fear that I may have to strike up a conversation with someone.  
  
I only glanced at the Broken Sword, reminding myself to go back later and look at it.  
  
But now, I was nearly late. It was almost time for the council.  
  
*  
  
"Valar save me."  
  
Those words came into my head when I saw... a certain someone.  
  
He was walking along an adjoining path to the one I was on, heading for the meeting place.  
  
I stopped still, certain he would turn his head and look at me, with those piercing oh-so-gorgeous eyes of his.  
  
Holding my breath as if to hide, I watched him walk a few more feet until he was in front of me, only a few skinny trees separating us.  
  
Unsure of just how good his hearing was, I began breathing again, and took a step, but his walk slowed.  
  
And he suddenly whipped around, looking right at me.  
  
The many expressions that flashed through his pale eyes, then finally, the look on his face when he stared at me, were almost amazing. I'd never seen him look so upset.  
  
He almost stuttered on his words. "Hello, Boromir."  
  
"Legolas," I nodded, hoping I didn't look nearly as nervous and scared as I felt. But... scared? What did I have to be scared of? Besides what he might think of me...  
  
His eyes glanced around me, then settled back on my face. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine. You?" Our voices were quiet, and I took a couple steps toward him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
I fidgeted nervously.  
  
We were about to speak again, when someone called out something in Elvish and Legolas turned and called back.  
  
"We should go. The council is about to start," his tone seemed more formal, and he straightened up; I hadn't even noticed he's slouched.  
  
I nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
He left.  
  
Did he feel at all like I did? Tortured, scared, anxious, nervous... I sure hope he did.  
  
*  
  
I waited until he was out of my sight before I began walking again.  
  
"Did that really happen? Yes. He was just here. I saw him and spoke to him. But I made a complete fool of myself!" I scolded myself out loud for letting my nervousness show.  
  
But then a thought struck me.  
  
"What is he doing here?"  
  
No! It didn't make sense. I'd run the idea over in my head a thousand times. Mirkwood was simply too far north to get involved in any business that was as far south as Gondor.  
  
It didn't make sense and it wasn't fair.  
  
The surge of emotions when I saw him, when I looked into his eyes, it almost made me want to cry.  
  
But I thought I'd gotten rid of those feelings long ago. All those ones that made me happy, the ones that gave life meaning.  
  
I guess I hadn't.  
  
*  
  
The council went...well.  
  
That's all I'll say.  
  
*  
  
Why did I let myself get involved in this? I am such an idiot! I shouldn't have agreed to go. But then again, if I hadn't, Father would have made my life a living hell and he'd never let me forget that I was a coward and missing out on my chance to prove myself.  
  
"...But at least then I wouldn't be stuck on a long journey with him," I muttered through gritted teeth, trying to think any thought to console myself that it was a good decision I'd made.  
  
I'll get to prove I'm capable of almost anything... Like... Argh! I don't know. Maybe I'll get real battle practice in. Yes, I'll learn to fight better. Maybe...  
  
I never said it was easy.  
  
*  
  
I avoided everyone after the council was over, heading straight for my room as soon as I could, but my father stopped me to talk.  
  
I didn't actually hear much of it, just something about how he thinks I'm now worthy, or something like that. It was yet another time when I wished he would leave me alone.  
  
Shrugging away from him, I sped my pace until I was in my room. I almost threw myself down on the bed, thinking about what I'd said and done in the meeting.  
  
Hating myself for all of it, I buried myself under the blankets and fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
I woke the next day, feeling as if I'd had a wonderful sleep. I did, of course, sleep great because this place has some sort of magic to help you feel better.  
  
On the outside, at least.  
  
I was still furious at myself for breaking down when I'd seen him, and I still regretted almost everything I'd said and done, but now it was too late to worry about that.  
  
Lord Elrond was having some sort of celebration tonight to honor all of us and our bravery.  
  
I really did not want to attend it, but I knew I'd have to.   
  
Sighing, I rolled slowly out of bed and changed my clothes, and I just realized that I complain a lot, especially lately.  
  
"I'll make a note to change that," Rolling my eyes, I nearly laughed at my own stupid conclusion.  
  
Of course I complained! What would Boromir be without telling himself dumb things? Well, he surely wouldn't be Boromir...  
  
I ran a hand through my hair and exited my room, wandering downstairs, and took my place at the table at my father's side.  
  
I glanced around at the others; Elrond was at his usual place, Arwen sitting a couple of empty chairs away, Aragorn at her side. Directly across from me were the four Hobbits, all but the Ringbearer whispering to each other.   
  
There were a few random elves scattered at different seats, eating slowly and carefully.  
  
I noticed that the Dwarves weren't around, probably due to their hatred for Elves.  
  
But one Elf I didn't see was - need I really say? - Legolas. Not that I cared, of course. I don't need to see him. I could care less about him.  
  
"...Right," I am such a horrible liar.  
  
"Did you say something?" my father asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no..." I faced away from him and began picking at my breakfast.  
  
*  
  
I decided to spend the day walking around and exploring, kind of like I used to do here. I wandered from the balconies to the gardens and back before I noticed the day was nearing an end.  
  
"How could it have passed so quickly?"  
  
And that meant I'd miss the celebration!   
  
Cursing, I hurried back inside. Luckily, my father quickly found me and pulled into one of the biggest rooms I'd ever seen.  
  
It had the beautiful Elvish decorating everywhere - door frames, window frames, pillars at the sides of the rooms, the walls, even the ceiling had those designs sketched into them.  
  
"Wow..." I was so busy admiring the room that I didn't notice I was sitting in a fancy chair at an elaborate table, supposed to be listening to Elrond's speech.  
  
My father nudged me, meaning I should pay attention.  
  
I tried focusing my eyes on Elrond, but they wandered and examined the room some more.  
  
I also tried to see who was in it.  
  
We were sitting in the back of the room, almost against the wall. Glancing around, I saw the Dwarves huddled together at one table near the door, the four Hobbits sitting with Gandalf, Aragorn sitting with Arwen and a couple of other Elves.   
  
But where was he? Damnit. I caught the thought as came into my head. Nevertheless, I looked for him. Finally, I spotted him.   
  
At a table with a few light-haired Elves, he was sitting almost sideways to me, hands resting neatly on the table in front of him, looking formal but relaxed.  
  
He can look relaxed because he's not in some strange place where the only other person of his race is constantly breathing down his neck.   
  
Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts...  
  
"Boromir?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
My father frowned. "Did you hear a word Lord Elrond said?"   
  
"Uh... Yes..." I stuttered. Why can't I ever lie well?  
  
A frown. "Then what did he say?"  
  
"He said, uh, that..." Damn damn damn!  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
We looked at the who had interrupted mu stammering.  
  
"Aragorn! How very nice to see you!" I stood, turning my back on my father as I bowed my head to the man, momentarily forgetting my hatred for him.  
  
"Hello, Boromir," he smiled shortly. "I was wondering if you would care to join the Lady Arwen and I at our table."  
  
"Certainly. Excuse me, father," I followed Aragorn, trying to keep my eyes focused ahead, on his back, trying to keep them from wandering to the left.  
  
He showed me a chair, then sat down across from me, beside Arwen.  
  
"My Lady," I bowed my head to her before sitting down.  
  
"Hello, Boromir. If you do not mind my saying so, it seems Aragorn rescued you from quite a discussion with your father?"  
  
Without looking, I knew my father would be glaring at me. "Yes. Thank you, Aragorn," I mumbled, now remembering that I disliked him.  
  
"Boromir, I know you don't like me," his voice was deeper than I remembered. "You don't have to pretend."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But, how about for just tonight, let's say you and I are old friends, and have a good time here?"  
  
I saw Arwen smile at him out of the corner of my eye; he was doing it to try and impress her, I suppose. But maybe not.  
  
"Let's," I forced a smile onto my face, and we raised our glasses.  
  
*  
  
"I didn't know you could drink that much," I mumbled sleepily, one arm supporting Aragorn as he supported me.  
  
"You didn't know I could, either... No, I mean I didn't know you could," he almost giggled, I swear.   
  
"It's not funny," I replied, snickering.  
  
"I know..."  
  
We were trying to - unsuccessfully - make our way back to our rooms, but we had had too much to drink and had quite quickly lost our way. Now we were wandering aimlessly in the halls.  
  
"Oh, I'm going down!" Aragorn tripped over his feet and fell forward, bringing me with him.  
  
We tried to hold our laughter in at first, but gave up and collapsed, choking to breathe.  
  
"I - I - haha - I can't get up!"  
  
"I - don't say - hehe - anything!"  
  
Needless to say, it was a while before we calmed down.  
  
Standing behind us, Arwen was still there, watching to make sure we didn't get hurt. She hadn't had anything to drink, so we gave her a task - get us to bed in one piece.  
  
Once in awhile, we'd call behind us;   
  
"My Lady! Are you lost?"  
  
"Lady! Will you put us to bed?"  
  
"Oh, Lady Arwen, tuck us in to bed!"  
  
"Oh, please! Make sure we're - hahaha - snuggled in!"  
  
She just smiled at us, probably plotting ways to get revenge.  
  
Now Aragorn and I were laying helplessly on the ground, arms still around each others necks, tears in our eyes.  
  
Finally, we were quiet and just lay there, looking at a door down the hallway.  
  
"Where... Where does that go?" I asked.  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "Outside?" he suggested.  
  
"Let's go look!" I exclaimed, trying to stand and pull him to his feet at the same time.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
"Oh! No!" he cried, as I fell on him again.  
  
I crawled off and we laughed again.  
  
"Would you like some help?" a quiet voice asked, and Arwen extended her hand.  
  
"Certainly, My Lady," Aragorn said, raising an eyebrow and giving her a crooked grin.  
  
She helped him stand, then offered me a hand.  
  
"Thank you, My Lady," I stood. "Really, thank you."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "You jackass!"  
  
Laughingly, I replied: "At least I... I... I don't know!"  
  
As the alcohol still had effect, we thought it was funny. So we laughed.  
  
As we headed for that door, Arwen held both our hands, almost like a mother walking with her children.  
  
"You think we should go to bed soon?" Aragorn swayed in his step.  
  
"What... With each other?" I asked, giggling.  
  
"I don't wanna sleep with you! You're a man!" he laughed.  
  
"I thought you were propositioning me!"  
  
"I was asking you!"  
  
"It's the same thing!"  
  
Even Arwen giggled at that. "He was asking if you wanted to go to bed, but not with him. Go to bed to sleep," her soft voice explained.  
  
"Oh... Oh!" I nodded my head. "No... I don't think so. I want to see what's in this door first."  
  
"Okay..." Aragorn let go of Arwen's hand and gripped the doorknob. "You ready?" he asked, a playful tone to his voice.  
  
"Ha ha... Yea..." I looked curiously at the door.  
  
Aragorn turned the knob, slowly at first, then pushed the door open.  
  
"It's dark," he observed, peering inside.  
  
I let go of Arwen and walked into the room. "What room is this?" I asked.  
  
Aragorn stepped up beside me. "I don't know... You got a light?"  
  
"No..." I fumbled in my pockets for a flint. "Yes." I handed it to him.  
  
He sparked it a couple of times.   
  
"What about something to light?"   
  
We turned and looked behind us. Arwen reached for one of the candles that were always lit, attached to the wall in the corridor.  
  
She handed it to us and Aragorn gave me back the flint. I dropped it into my pocket as he held the candle out in front of him. The room lit up well, despite the flame being so small.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Heavy drapes covered the open windows opposite us, and everything had the Elvish designs.  
  
The room was some kind of library; books filled shelves, and these were quite a few shelves to fill.  
  
"Now this is a library!" I stepped into the middle of the room.  
  
Behind me, Aragorn was squinting at the candle.  
  
Arwen took the candle from him and held it out, probably afraid that he would end up burning something.  
  
"Of course it's a library... That's why there's books here. Otherwise it wouldn't be a library," Aragorn stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
I gave him a weird look.  
  
Arwen giggled at me. "This is where my father keeps all the books of Elvish history, and folk tales, and travels and so many other things. But not many people know about it. He wants to keep it somewhat secret."  
  
"Why?" I turned around, booking my feet around one another, and fell.  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn exclaimed, dropping to his knees beside me. "What happened?"  
  
"I fell..." I yawned, getting that tired feeling you get when your drinks start to wear off. "I'm tired."  
  
"Let's go to bed," he said, standing and holding out his hands to me.  
  
"We went through this already... I'm not going to bed with you," I accepted his hands and stood up.  
  
"I didn't offer that!"  
  
"Well that's what it sounds like!" He tightened his grip on my hands.  
  
"You're just drunk. You don't know what you're saying!"  
  
"You're drunker! You don't know what I'm saying!"  
  
"No, you're-"  
  
"Arwen, wouldn't you agree that this is a fascinating display?" a voice cut me off.  
  
We turned, and looked at Lord Elrond standing beside his daughter, who was trying to keep her laughter in.  
  
"Yes, Father. It's quite delightful to see."  
  
"Two noble men, holding hands and arguing over who is... 'drunker'," Elrond smiled at us.  
  
"Oh! Oh!" Aragorn let go of my hands. "Your... Your..."  
  
"Elfness," I whispered to him, snickering.  
  
"Your Elfness!" Aragorn caught on to what he said. "Your Elfness?"  
  
Even Elrond had to hide a smile at that.  
  
I almost burst out laughing. "You're drunker!" I slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Arwen took a confused Aragorn by the hand. "How about I get you to bed?"  
  
He nodded, yawning. "Good night..."  
  
She led him from the room.  
  
Elrond motioned for me to follow him. "Come along, I'll help you to your room."  
  
"Thank you, Lord," I followed, trying not to let my tiredness overcome yet.  
  
"Did you have a good time tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, My Lord. The celebration was great."  
  
About the library, Boromir... Do you like to read?"  
  
"Yes, Lord."  
  
"Because there is two months before you leave, you will have some time to fill. Would you like to spend some of that time in the library?"  
  
I thought about what he said. It took me a minute to figure it out; I was, after all, still drunk. "Yes, My Lord. That would be great."  
  
Elrond smiled at me.  
  
"Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Yes?" We turned a corner.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again."  
  
He smiled shortly. "Save the compliments for when you're sober."  
  
"But I mean it! I used to love coming here, years ago. And then I didn't get to come, and now I did and I'm glad I get to be here again and-"  
  
"You're rambling."  
  
"Oh... Sorry."  
  
"It's all right. This is your room?" We stopped in front of a door.  
  
"Um... Yes, My Lord. Thank you."  
  
"Good night, Boromir."  
  
***  
  
A/N: good? bad? review! ps - the lyrics are enya's, to her song 'may it be' for the lotr: fotr soundtrack. 


	6. Seven Words, Seven Syllables

*Seven Words, Seven Syllables*   
  
Summary: after a lovely hangover, guess who he finally meets up with.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, but I had to add in the hangover! I just couldn't help myself! ^_^ ooh... Drunken Boromir... oh the possibilities! ^_~  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Valar, what happened?" the words escaped out of my mouth as blinding sunshine peeked in through the curtains and shone in my face.  
  
I rolled over and shoved my head under a pillow. I had absolutely no memory of the night before, but I could guess by the not-too-familiar taste in my mouth that I'd gone drinking. How much and with who, I had no idea. I could only hope that I didn't make too big a fool of myself.  
  
*  
  
Grumbling, I slumped down in my chair at the noon meal - having slept through the morning one - and tried shading my eyes with a hand. My throbbing headache only increased when my father nudged me angrily and whispered a lecture to me.  
  
Trying my best to ignore him and concentrate on not screaming in pain - which really was quite hard - I finished eating as soon as I could and got the hell out of there.  
  
*  
  
"Shady trees, cool breeze... No one around. Perfect," It was less painful to be out in the gardens, where no one was there to bother me or annoy my - very gradually - leaving headache.  
  
Sighing contentedly, I stretched out at the base of a tree, hoping the grass wasn't wet.  
  
Closing my eyes, I slowly dozed off.  
  
*  
  
"Psst," a voice hissed softly in my ear. "You awake?"  
  
Groggily, I lifted my head off the grass, noticing my head didn't hurt anymore. "Obviously," I muttered, sitting up.  
  
A soft laugh, and a hand was extended to help me up.  
  
"You're back already?" I asked. "How was the hunt, Elrohir?"  
  
"It was excellent, thank you. I heard about the quest. I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Oh, thank you. But we don't leave for two months..."  
  
"I know. But it never hurts to have luck too soon," Elrond's son smiled.  
  
I nodded.  
  
*  
  
Elrohir and I walked and talked for awhile, making our way through the gardens and through the main house, long before we realized we'd spent the entire day doing just that.   
  
When we made it to the table for dinner, Elrond gave his usual speech, but Elrohir and I ignored it, making silly gestures at one another.  
  
Hiding a snicker, we stopped when Elladan tossed us a look. So we sat impatiently, waiting before we could start eating.  
  
As Elrohir snuck in one more sign, I caught sight of someone. By this point, you'd think I would tire of seeing him out of the corner of my eye. But that was kind of how I liked it; he would sneak into my line of vision. But that's not to say that I like how it made me feel.  
  
I stopped my laughs before they could get out, and my face fell. Or maybe it did; it did something that made Elrohir turn to see what I was looking at. He nodded in understanding and lowered his head.  
  
Legolas made his way into the room, glancing around, then quickly made his way to the table and slipped into a seat at the far end, away from me.  
  
I hoped that he wasn't mad at me for the way I'd behaved the other day, at the council.  
  
Silently, I ate what was on the plate in front of me, not tasting it, but not caring either.  
  
If he completely hated me, I'd never care again.  
  
*  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I..." Shrug.  
  
"It seems that you would like to. Am I right?"  
  
"Elrohir, you're always right."  
  
"Then talk."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Then shall I just guess the truth out of you?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"You're in love with an Elf."  
  
Nod.  
  
"And not just any Elf, someone important..."  
  
Avert gaze.  
  
"You've fallen in love with the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Pout. "How did you know?"  
  
"I've seen how you look at him, Boromir."  
  
"And how do I look at him?"  
  
"You... You look at him like you've lost him."  
  
I slumped in my chair. "No, I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do. And you know it."  
  
I tried glaring at him, but I knew I wasn't threatening in the least.  
  
"What happened between you two?"  
  
Sigh.  
  
Elrohir moved from his spot on the couch to a chair beside me, staring at the shelves of books across from me; Elrond had reminded me about being allowed in the library, so I'd spent most of the evening hiding in here by myself. Until Elrohir had found me about a half-hour ago, and told me about his trip.  
  
"I met him... about ten years ago, on my first trip here. I fell in love with him right away. I guess he felt the same way..."  
  
Elrohir raised an eyebrow. "You 'guess'?"  
  
"Oh, please! This is hard for me to say!"  
  
He raised his hands. "I'm sorry. Continue."  
  
"Fine. We loved each other. We were going to get back together, but eventually, all our plans fell apart and we didn't see each other again for three years. We were thrilled to see each other then, but... I don't know. He had to leave me... This is the first time we've met up since then. Seven years, I think."  
  
There was a silence, and Elrohir rested a hand comfortingly on my shoulder.  
  
"What do you think I should do?" I whispered.  
  
"I think you should go see him."  
  
*  
  
I spent the next day contemplating Elrohir's words. There was some good advice in those seven words. Seven words, seven syllables. Wasn't seven supposed to be a lucky number? I'd heard that somewhere.  
  
But maybe he was right. Legolas wasn't going to come to me. And if he was, it probably wasn't going to be anytime soon.   
  
Well, not soon enough for me.  
  
*  
  
I knew what room he was staying in; Elrohir pointed it out for me.  
  
I stood in front of it, trying to knock, but too scared to.  
  
What if he didn't want to talk to me? Or if he was mad at me? But what for? For what happened at the council? What-  
  
"Boromir?"  
  
...If he were standing right behind me?  
  
I turned, slowly, trying to smile and hide my worries.  
  
"Legolas. Hi," my voice was choked.  
  
"Hi... What are you doing here?" he stood tall, almost formal.  
  
"I, uh..." Damn. I hadn't thought of what to say. "I..."  
  
I think he smiled for a split-second, but I can't be sure.  
  
"Do you... want to go get a drink?" he asked casually.  
  
I glanced at him. "I thought Elves don't drink."  
  
He flashed me a nervous smile. "We don't."  
  
*  
  
In the chairs away from the big table in the main room, Legolas and I sat, very formal across from each other, our drinks resting on a small table beside the chairs.  
  
Because the room was big and we didn't want others to hear us, we had to pull our chairs close together so we could talk quietly.  
  
I tried not to let it bother me, but during our conversation, I wasn't always able to hear him - I don't have Elvish hearing, you know - and he kept having to lean against me to speak into my ear.  
  
We managed to keep our conversation away from things concerning ourselves, and onto topics such as our kingdoms, the others in the Fellowship, how all Dwarves look alike...  
  
Soon, we forgot some of our worries and were snickering behind our hands like old friends.  
  
Old friends.  
  
It seems so odd to speak of him like that. I mean, yes, it's just what he is, but he's also more. Or should that be 'was more'?  
  
*  
  
A few hours flew by before we realized we'd been stifling yawns for some time.  
  
Giving up, I smiled and told him I needed my sleep.  
  
He walked me to my room, and we stood there for a minute, and it reminded of when we used to sneak into each other's rooms.  
  
"I'll... see you in the morning, then," Legolas looked unsure of himself.  
  
"Oh..." I rested my hand on the doorknob, thinking. "Yea... I'll see you then."  
  
It seemed to take me a long time, but I managed to get the door open, and I stood there for a moment, Legolas watching me.  
  
"Hey, uh, Legolas?" I turned and looked at him.  
  
He gazed back at me, almost intently.  
  
"Well... Seeing as how late it is and all... And your room is all the way across the main house... Um..." I blushed and tried to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" He gave me a small smile. He knew what I was getting at.   
  
"Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" I rushed, my hand fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.  
  
A smile crossed his face. "I'd love to."  
  
***  
  
A/N: awww how was that? Worth it? ^_^ almost anything is worth those two getting together. ;) look for the next part soon! (and sorry this one took so long!) 


	7. Times Have Changed, Have You?

*Times Have Changed... Have You?*   
  
Summary: Boromir and Legolas do some serious talking.  
  
A/N: can't you just picture them sitting in a dark room whispering about each other? You can? You dirty, dirty little person! ;) j/k... I know you're not a pervert, 'cause I am and you're never at the meetings. ^_^;;  
  
***  
  
Legolas followed me silently into my room. The drapes were still drawn, just as I left then almost every day.   
  
I kicked off my boots - and then almost tripped over them - and made my way over to the bed.   
  
"Can we talk for awhile?"  
  
I glanced at him in the darkness.   
  
"I guess so."  
  
*  
  
We both sat cross-legged on the bed, I with my back to the headboard, and he sat up straight at the foot.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" I whispered, almost worried.  
  
I knew he was looking right at me; I didn't need any light to feel his penetrating gaze.  
  
"Us."  
  
Damn. I should have guessed.  
  
"I know this has been a wonderful evening, but..."  
  
"But we do need to talk about us, right?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I want you to know that I'm sorry for hurting you."  
  
Why would he start off with an apology? I'd learned long ago to get rid of those feelings of hurt he'd covered me with.  
  
"It's all right. You don't need to apolo-"  
  
"Yes, I do. I know I hurt you. And it wasn't right."  
  
If it wasn't right, then why did he do it? "Why did you leave?"  
  
I felt him shift his weight and he stretched his legs out in front of him, then turned to the side dangled them off the bed.  
  
Answer me. Hurry up and answer me. I'm getting frustrated. Hurry up and answer me before I get angry. Hurry up.  
  
Too late.  
  
"Why did you do that to me? Didn't you know what I felt for you? How could you leave me? Were you aware that I was begging you not to go?" I exploded at him, and jumped forward, almost onto him.  
  
He stayed still, only turning his head. When he spoke, his voice was hushed and harsh.  
  
"Do you think I wanted to leave you? Are you aware how hurt I was as well?"  
  
How could he speak so cruel and yet so polite at the same time?  
  
"It wasn't fair..." I whispered, leaning on my knees beside him.  
  
"No, it wasn't fair," he reached up and put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards him. "It wasn't fair for either one of us."  
  
*  
  
At long last, he let go of me. He stood, and I worried that he might leave.  
  
But he didn't; he walked to the windows and pulled back the heavy drapes, letting the clouded moonlight into the room.  
  
"Now I can see you," he commented, sitting back down beside me.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You didn't answer my questions."  
  
"Still impatient, after all these years. You will never change," he smiled.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I left because my people needed me to fight. They needed my help and I couldn't let them down. That's why I left. I had to leave you. I was sorry then and I'm sorry now. I'll always regret leaving you. It may have been the biggest mistake I made."  
  
"No, the biggest mistake you made was not coming back," I felt like crying. Oh, Valar. I'd trained myself to not feel, but having him here, in my room, all alone, talking about our past... It was too much.  
  
"Actually, the biggest mistake I made was falling in love with you."  
  
I jumped back, angry. "What?"  
  
"Not like that," he found my face in the darkness and touched one cool hand to it. "It's... I hadn't ever meant to fall in love. I never wanted to. Not with you, or anyone. I never wanted to have to care about someone so much. But maybe... I think that you're worth all my worries," he smiled, his fingers touching my face.  
  
I was surprised. I thought he wouldn't still- I mean, after all- But now he-   
  
"I... Legolas, I thought you didn't..."  
  
"But I do," he was smiling again; I could tell by the tone in his voice. "It sounds like a story, doesn't it? Two lovers, torn apart, reunited again, with hopes of still loving."  
  
"I read something like that, once..." I placed my hand over his, still caressing my cheek.  
  
"How did the story end?" He inched himself closer to me.  
  
"Well, they met up again and eventually talked things over and found out they were still in love..."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
I leaned close and whispered to him. "They decided to stay together forever."  
  
Quickly, he pressed his lips to mine, and pulled away. "Do you think we could do that? Stay together forever?"  
  
I smiled. I was filled with emotions. Happiness, love, excitement, joy, total exhilaration, to name a few. "I'd love to stay with you."  
  
He laughed, then pulled me close and kissed me again.  
  
*  
  
I woke up as the sun came shining through the slit in between the curtains, my arms wrapped around a warm body lying snuggled next to me.  
  
Carefully, I opened my eyes, and gazed at Legolas, his head resting on my chest.  
  
"Good morning," he whispered, looking up at me.  
  
"Good morning," I whispered back.  
  
Everything had happened so fast - finding the courage to go and talk to him, realize I was still in love with him, having him come back to me (or was it me coming back to him? I wasn't sure), then waking up with him.  
  
It was like a story. A great story.  
  
It was good.  
  
Too good.  
  
What was the catch?  
  
*  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Hmm?" he moved up beside me and rested his head on shoulder sleepily.  
  
"We're back together...?"  
  
He leaned on his side and propped his head up in his elbow. "Do you want us to be?" he smiled.  
  
"Well, yes..." Now I was really confused. "But this all happened too quick..."  
  
He sighed. "Boromir, do you want me to explain it all to you? Why I'm back here with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When you live as long as I do, you can get lonely. I've never really loved anyone.   
  
There's something about you, Boromir. Something about you that makes me want to stay with you.  
  
As to why I came back to you right away... I missed you. I liked having someone around to be with.  
  
When I had to leave, I'd never felt more alone.  
  
But when I was first with you, I realized I was stealing your youth. I took all your best years."  
  
"They were the best because you were in them," I nearly blushed.  
  
A soft smile. "I was all you thought about. I didn't mean for it to be that way-"  
  
"You weren't stealing anything!" I interrupted, but he put a finger to my lips.  
  
"You were too young to be feeling that way about anyone... To make such a decision. I left because I wanted you to go live your life.  
  
And don't ask because, yes, I have loved before. I loved once. But then she left me, and I thought I'd never find anyone else, and would always be alone.  
  
But then I saw you. You with your youthfulness, your carefree ways, your innocence.  
  
I understand that you've changed. You're nowhere near as innocent.  
  
You've hurted. You've killed. You've been hurt. And you lost your innocence.  
  
But isn't there still some happiness, somewhere in there? One last little spark of hope?  
  
Buried beneath all the hatred and anger and fear and confusion?  
  
There's hope, isn't there? And love? Is there love?"  
  
*  
  
I spent the night in Legolas' arms, close to weeping. His words made me understand everything that I'd done.  
  
Everything I'd done wrong, everything I'd done right, and everything else.  
  
I almost felt guilty for making him say those things, but I didn't want to.  
  
"And you shouldn't. I just wanted to say what I've been meaning to say to you all those years we were apart."  
  
I lay, snuggled close to him on my bed, the blankets pulled up to our chins.  
  
The night before had not been what I'd someone refer to as a 'naughty night'. Rather, it was... a loving night.  
  
He and I talked through most of the night hours, and finally, talked to the point where we may have been repeating ourselves, we fell asleep.  
  
And now, in the late morning hours, I didn't want to leave him. Not again. Not at all.  
  
*  
  
Another hour passed and we whispered and giggled about the good things in life, ignoring the call for breakfast.  
  
"We'll just tell them we slept in," I said, giggling for some unknown reason.  
  
Legolas chuckled, and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Sorry, but you'd better get up," he whispered, slipping out of my arms, and running into the adjoining tub-room.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
Snickering, he watched me walk to the door to answer it.  
  
"Morning, Father."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Worth the wait? Hope so... Next one should be on its way sometime soon. R/R and keep the love. 


	8. Two Months of Torture

Summary: Boromir has to spend the two months before the Quest preparing himself as he tries to hide his relationship with Legolas from everyone else.  
  
A/N: poor, poor Boromir... Do I torture him enough? ^_^ Anyway, this chapter is a bit nicer to him than some of the others. Oh, and it doesn't say a lot about his actual training, 'cause it didn't interest me enough to right it. He just explains what he does in his free time.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A laugh.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Another laugh, softer this time.  
  
"If I got caught, you would have to," I replied and watched him perch himself carefully on the side of my bed.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Oh, Boromir. You're so cynical."  
  
"No, I'm not, I'm pessimistic."  
  
"There's a difference?"  
  
"To me there is."  
  
He sighed. "Mortals certainly are strange beings."  
  
I coughed purposefully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the one sleeping with one."  
  
"I said you and your people were strange, I never said I didn't like you."  
  
I smiled. "And your people aren't strange?"  
  
"Strange?" Legolas scoffed.  
  
I sat up and took his hand. "But I never said I don't love you."  
  
*  
  
A day full of avoiding my father and everyone else, and realizing how little time I had left with Legolas - alone, that is - filled my time that day, the first of our two-month wait.  
  
I knew we'd have to do some sort of training, but until then, Legolas and I were free to play as we wanted. Provided we weren't caught.  
  
*  
  
A day or two later, Legolas was still sleeping when I woke up, so I dressed quietly and slipped out of my room, making my way down the hallway.  
  
Surprisingly, I'd woken up somewhat early and beat my father to the table for breakfast.  
  
Sliding into my chair, Aragorn glanced up at me from his place down the table. The Lady Arwen smiled, and I returned it.  
  
A few minutes later, my father walked into the room and saw me looking around the room.  
  
Frowning, he sat down in his chair, purposefully making noise to get my attention.  
  
"Morning, Father," I greeted.  
  
"Morning," he grumbled. He glanced around the room. His glare was probably enough to make Arwen upset. But she had already looked away and focused herself into a conversation with Aragorn by the time his scornful gaze reached her. I'm beginning to wonder if anyone at all actually enjoys spending time with my father.  
  
"Something wrong?" I humored him.  
  
Leaning close, he whispered. "I saw that one blonde Elf leaving your room. You know, the one that is always talking to you? What would he be doing in there?"  
  
"Maybe he got lost and thought it was his room," I shrugged, playing innocent. I'd also gotten better at lying, I'd found out.  
  
Frown. "I wouldn't trust him. You watch your back."  
  
"I will," I nodded.  
  
*  
  
I had my first real run-in with the Hobbits later that day, just after noon-meal. I was wandering in one of the long halls when two of them - I wouldn't know which was which without asking them because they all look alike to me - were sitting in front of a closed door, talking softly with each other.  
  
I nodded to them, and they glanced up at me.  
  
"Hello," the one on the left said.  
  
"Hello," I replied, pausing in my step. "What are you two doing, just sitting there?"  
  
"Sam and Mister Frodo are outside and we didn't want to go outside, so we're just sitting in front of our room. And talking to people who walk by," the one on the right - the smaller one - told me and smiled.  
  
"Mind if I join you here?" I asked.  
  
They nodded. "Have a seat," the smaller one said.  
  
"So there's Sam, Mister Frodo... What are your names?" I asked them.  
  
"I'm Peregrin Took. Pippin," the little one smiled again.  
  
"And I'm Merry - Meriadoc Brandybuck," the other Hobbit spoke a bit slower and more clearly than Pippin; almost more adult-like.  
  
"I'm Boromir, from Gondor."  
  
"We're from the Shire!" Pippin grinned.  
  
"The Shire?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Isn't that a long ways away?"  
  
"Yes," Pippin sighed.  
  
"What are Hobbits doing here? Is it only because Frodo is the RingBearer?"  
  
Merry thought for a minute, Pippin looking at him, obviously waiting for an answer. Finally, he spoke quieter than he had before.  
  
"I think so," Merry finally said. "I don't think Gandalf told us everything."  
  
"And he's probably not going to," Pippin added, almost sadly.  
  
I nodded slowly, thinking about what they said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pippin asked, his sadness gone, as quick as a small child forgets.  
  
I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "Oh, I'm here to help save Gondor, and everyone else."  
  
Pippin grinned. "I'm saving everyone in the Shire!"  
  
I smiled back. It was hard to not have a good feeling around Hobbits. All these creatures have a happy air around them.  
  
*  
  
"How do you think Hobbits... You know...?"  
  
Could a pretty Elf's face look any more surprised? "What in the name of Valar are you talking about?"  
  
I shrugged. "I was talking to a couple of the Hobbits today, and..."  
  
"And?" Legolas smiled suggestively.  
  
"No! Nothing like that!"  
  
He just smiled, tossing his blonde hair over his shoulders.  
  
"If anyone has a thing for the Short People, it's probably Gimli," I snorted. "They look most like him."  
  
Legolas glanced up at me from where he sat cross-legged on his bed, braiding long pieces of thick grass, weaving them together to form some kind of small rope. "You shouldn't be so judgmental... I think Hobbits look better than Dwarves. Much cuter."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, a half-grin on my face. "Do you like 'em short, Legolas?"  
  
"No..." Sitting up straight, he tied a knot in his rope. Narrowing his eyes, he thought for a moment, then realized what I meant. "No!"  
  
I laughed, sitting on the bed behind him, placing an arm around his shoulder and kissing his neck.  
  
"You shouldn't try to confuse me like that!"  
  
"Oh, so I should say everything flat out? No guessing games, no little hints?" I pulled away and he looked over his shoulder at me, his hands still twisting with his grass rope.  
  
"Only about some things. There are certain things I'd rather not hear you say."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm not saying any of them."  
  
"Why not?" I pouted teasingly.  
  
"Because... I'm not," he blushed.  
  
"But you'll think them."  
  
"Think what?"  
  
"Do you want to hear me say it?"  
  
He flipped his blonde hair over his shoulder at me as he turned back around. "Not particularly."  
  
I grinned, stretching out on his bed and lying down on it. "I think your bed is better than mine."  
  
"Only because we always use yours."  
  
I laughed softly. "Use mine for what?"  
  
I'm sure he blushed - I could hear it in the tone of his voice, even though he tried to hide it. "For loving."  
  
I hid another laugh. It was usually quite humorous to hear him talk like this. Especially since he almost never spoke - not in public, anyway - and when he did it was usually about something serious or important.  
  
"I like how you phrased it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
There was a pause and I leaned my head back so I could look out the window. There was no glass in the window, just thick curtains that were pushed back, away from it, to let the light in. Legolas always let lots of light in his room, scarcely ever drawing the curtains shut. I don't know if it was personal preference or what, but he almost never used candlelight. Always sunlight, starlight or moonlight. He preferred to walk around in the dark rather than use fire to guide his way.  
  
One time I asked him if he ever walked into a wall, and he smacked my shoulder. I just laughed at him, because that made me think he did.  
  
Outside of the glass-free window, there was an incredibly beautiful view - as there was from every window of the House - of the valley of Rivendell. Trees, streams, small Elvish buildings nestled in among all of that and more.  
  
"Do you miss your home?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you miss Mirkwood?"  
  
"I haven't been away long enough to miss it."  
  
"Are you going to? When we're on the Quest?"  
  
A pause. "I might."  
  
"Have you ever missed it?"  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
"Is that because you were away from it for a long time?"  
  
"Once."  
  
"What about the other time?"  
  
"The other time... I was going to leave it for a long time, and I missed it just thinking about it."  
  
I wonder... "Why were you going to leave Mirkwood for a long time?"  
  
"To- to be with someone," Legolas spoke quieter and slower now, but you wouldn't know unless you knew how he speaks.  
  
"...Who?"  
  
I felt a hand rest on my stomach, gentle fingers run over the fabric of my shirt.  
  
*  
  
There were many things Legolas and I talked about through the night - the mysteries of Hobbits and Dwarves, the beauty of Elves, the ways of Humans...  
  
Finally, we began talking about each other.  
  
"Boromir..."  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."  
  
By now we were both sitting cross-legged on his bed, facing towards each other, our faces nearly touching, lips brushing against each other's every so often. The sun had gone down a long time ago, and now only a weak moonbeam penetrated through the clouds and into the room.  
  
"What is it?" I whispered, and his hand grabbed mine gently, slowly.  
  
I laced my fingers through his playfully, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I've been... For a long time now..."  
  
Legolas paused, getting something to the extent of nervous, but not quite.  
  
I glanced into his eyes, partly hidden from his long hair falling in the way. Reaching one hand up, I pushed his hair back, over his shoulder.  
  
"I... love you."  
  
I stopped short, breath caught in my throat, hand still touching his arm.  
  
"I love you, Boromir," he said more confidently.  
  
I blushed, smiling. "I love you too, Legolas."  
  
*  
  
I almost danced down the corridor to the... the big room where... we eat... Damn! I've forgotten what it's called. But what do I care? I'm in love!  
  
Legolas and I whispered romantic nothings to each other until the sun rose, but I'm not even tired. And if I am, I'm far too happy to care!  
  
"Good morning, father," I slid into my seat next to him.  
  
"Good morning. So, happy to be rid of me, huh?" he half-grinned at me.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't think I'm staying to wait for you here, in Rivendell, do you? No, I'm heading back home today."  
  
To be honest, I hadn't thought about it. "Oh... When are you leaving?"  
  
"This afternoon."  
  
"I'll say good bye then."  
  
I saw Legolas enter the room; we'd agreed to keep our relationship a secret - again - so we would enter and exit rooms at different times, and tried to not be seen alone together.  
  
It would be difficult, but worth it.  
  
*  
  
"Good bye, father. I'll see you upon my return," I watched him get on his horse.  
  
"Good bye, Boromir. Best of luck to you," he replied gruffly.  
  
"Send my love to Faramir and the others," I told him.  
  
He nodded then motioned for his guards to start out, back home to Gondor.  
  
I watched him ride off, my spirits dampened.  
  
After everyone else had left and gone back inside, I continued to watch him ride away with his guards. Even after he was a disappeared dot, I still watched.  
  
He gets to go home, and I have to risk my life on some cockamamie mission to help some fat, short person throw away a piece of gold?  
  
Ironic? Doubtful. Unfair? Certainly.  
  
"But, I want to go home..." It hit me just how much I was going to miss the White City, even if just for the first little while. I'd never truly been on my own; I'd always had someone there, even if it was just a guard from the palace to keep me company.  
  
But now I was completely alone. Just Boromir. No Prince Boromir with his royal guard at his side, watching over him.  
  
Standing with my hands at my sides, my hair ruffled in my face at the breeze. It was a beautiful day out but I didn't notice. I was frustrated now, sighing.  
  
"Now that's the Boromir I remember."  
  
I turned around. Legolas stood still, hands at his sides, the trace of a smile playing on his lips. I frowned.  
  
"Don't worry. You just have to get used to having no one around."  
  
I shrugged, and let my head tilt to one side.  
  
He smiled and held out a hand. "Come on. You've been staring for over an hour. Let's go for a walk."  
  
*  
  
I allowed Legolas to drag me through the gardens for a few hours, swinging my hand and chatting now and then.  
  
He did a great job on cheering me up, making sure I smiled every once in a while. Soon enough, I forgot my troubles - even if it was just for now.  
  
Whenever we came close to crossing paths with someone, we'd walk a few feet apart, but close enough so we could pretend to be grossly involved in some deep, meaningful conversation.  
  
When they were gone, we'd snicker at our own foolishness. Silly us. We were probably going to get caught holding hands eventually.  
  
"As long as it's not Elrond... Or Aragorn!" I laughed.  
  
"Or what about the Dwarf?" Legolas jumped in.  
  
"Wouldn't that be a laugh? The two races he hates most, holding hands and whispering! He'd probably think we're plotting against him!"   
  
Legolas snickered. "Well, here he comes now... What do you say?"  
  
My eyes darted around. "Are you serious?"  
  
Sure enough, Gimli was grunting his way up the path, back to the House.  
  
I pushed Legolas a couple inches away from me, and we tossed a couple of tight-lipped smiles at Gimli as he walked by. He simply replied with a harsh grunt.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight and earshot, Legolas giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Legolas smiled and lifted his hand. I was still holding onto it.  
  
"Oh, no!" I cried. "What if he saw? What if he says something? What if-"  
  
The Elf laughed. "Don't worry. You worry too much. Even for a mortal."  
  
"But-"  
  
"He didn't see. Your hands were behind you; he was in front. So quit worrying."  
  
I glanced down at our hands. Our fingers were interlaced, his delicate fingers woven through my tanned ones. A union. A relationship. A bond. A...  
  
*  
  
"'Lover-boy?' Did I just hear you correctly?"  
  
""Well..." Legolas smiled, and nearly blushed. "You called me that before."  
  
"I did? When?"  
  
"Some days ago. I don't quite remember."  
  
"Why would I call you that?"  
  
He shrugged, and continued braiding more grass together. This time the grass was thicker and had a more yellow color to it, and was much coarser than the green kind he'd been weaving before.  
  
I eyed him curiously, sitting on a grassy spot under a tree in the garden nearest the outside gates, a main wall of the castle.  
  
"What are you making with all that grass?"  
  
He didn't bother looking up. "Don't ask."  
  
"Why? Don't you even know?" I joked.  
  
He smiled, his hands still weaving the grass carefully, as always. "I know."  
  
Shrugging, I knew he was always mysterious when he wanted to be.   
  
Sighing, I sat down a few feet away, my back to a different tree, and opened a book from Elrond's library.  
  
Flipping past the pages I'd already read, I found where I was and began to read.  
  
*  
  
"Boromir, Legolas," a voice interrupted my reading.  
  
I glanced up, startled. I'd been so involved in my book that I didn't hear anyone approaching.   
  
Not that I would have, anyway. This particular Elf was quieter than the rest.  
  
Legolas had already jumped to his feet, clutching his weaves in one hand.  
  
"Elrohir," he nodded, smiling.  
  
"Hello, Baby Prince," Elrohir smiled back.  
  
Legolas blushed furiously, his eyes darting over to me and back to Elrohir.  
  
I had stood up by now and nodded to my friend.  
  
Elrohir grinned at me.  
  
"Isn't the Baby Prince all grown up and pretty now?" Elrond's son asked me, throwing an arm playfully around Legolas' shoulder, one hand playing with his long blonde hair.  
  
Legolas' face stayed red, and he gently shoved Elrohir away, muttering a few Elvish words at him.  
  
Elrohir laughed. "Even your curses are little!"  
  
I smiled at the two of them - both so beautiful in such an ugly world.  
  
Elrohir spoke to Legolas in Elvish for a moment, then they glanced at me quickly, although Legolas was more discreet about it.  
  
Blushing still, the blonde Elf sat back down, fumbling with the grass.  
  
"He knows I know," Elrohir said, smiling, putting an arm around my shoulders now.   
  
I blushed, holding the book in one hand.  
  
"Oh, you know I won't tell anyone. Especially not that brother of mine," he let out a sigh, although it was more for effect.  
  
"But let's leave him to his own devices, and go talk. I haven't seen you lately, Gondor Prince, and you're leaving in a moon," Elrohir pushed my back with one hand, and we started away from Legolas, towards the House.  
  
*  
  
Elrohir and I spent the rest of the day talking. Not about anything in particular, just... things.  
  
That's what I enjoyed about him so much. He was not afraid to interrupt someone to point out some trivial little thing. Some might have sneered at his carefree-ness, but it didn't bother either one of us.  
  
And as the days wore on, I found myself coming to visit him when I felt I was too stressed from training, from worrying, from everything.  
  
When there were only about two weeks until we left, we were sitting in the library, sunset fast approaching.  
  
Neither of us had lit a single candle, and I don't think we intended to. Maybe it was something I picked up from the Elves, but I found myself using 'false light' less and less.  
  
I was sitting casually on the couch under the window - the big one that overlooked the courtyard of the House - and Elrohir was moving around the room slowly, standing for a short while when and where he felt like it.  
  
As he was glancing over a short stack of books sitting on a shelf, he asked me about Legolas.  
  
I didn't answer at first, not because I didn't have anything to say, or that I didn't want to tell him. It's because he asked how long we were going to be together.  
  
It was a very depressing question to me, and I had to think about it for a moment or two.  
  
"...Until I die, I suppose."  
  
Elrohir turned around and faced me.  
  
"If he wants to stay with me for that long," my voice quivered on such a sensitive topic, and I spoke quieter.  
  
He cocked his head to one side, looking at me from dark, expressionless eyes.  
  
"And if it works out between us, of course... I would stay with him until my last breath," I was almost whispering now.  
  
"And he knows it," Elrohir smiled softly.  
  
I nodded. "We both know it."  
  
Elrohir turned his back to me again, examining the books.  
  
"Why would you ask me something like that?"  
  
"I was curious..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"...to see if you really loved him."  
  
I blushed, and I knew I did. I was a warrior, not one supposed to be dabbling in courting or affairs, and certainly not falling in love. But being with Legolas softened me. Although, I cannot complain, for it has surely been worth it.  
  
Elrohir tossed a glance at me over his shoulder.  
  
"Of course I love him."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
I paused. "He loves me... right?"  
  
"Don't worry so much. You're starting to sound like Arwen," he turned around once more, smiling in a joking manner. Speaking in a high-pitched voice, he said, "Do you think he loves me? Am I good enough for him? Something... Do you think I'm beautiful enough for him?"  
  
I smiled.   
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes. "You're very lucky you don't have sisters, Boromir. They simply drive you mad!"  
  
I let out a small laugh, knowing he cared for his sister deeply, and did not truly mean what he said.  
  
Shrugging, he reached behind him and selected a book off the stack at random, glanced over the cover, then opened it and flipped through the pages.  
  
Sitting down next to me, he stared ahead, thinking, then faced me, tapping me on the knee to get my attention.  
  
"Do you know how lonely Legolas is?"  
  
I frowned, shaking my head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Legolas has only been in love once, and it broke his heart. It was hard on him. I know you know what that is like."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Is that why you do not want to lose him?"  
  
I looked away. "I'm not clinging to him, Elrohir. I-"  
  
"That's not what I'm saying at all."  
  
"Then explain yourself."  
  
"Is it that because you do not want to be lonely either, you try even harder with him because you do not want that to happen again? Is that why you do your best to make things work out between you two?"  
  
Looking him in the eye, I knew he was not judging, and he wouldn't care what my answer was. "Yes, I suppose."  
  
"You suppose?"  
  
"Well... Yes, I do suppose. If I lost him as well, I don't think I'd be able to love again. After all, it was him that made me love a second time - and a third."  
  
Elrohir smiled. "I think that's why he tried to impress you - he loves you so much and doesn't want to lose you."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Who... Who did he love before?"  
  
Elrohir's face became unreadable. "I..." Sighing, he leaned back, glancing around the room as if looking at people there. "The Evenstar."  
  
"Ar- Arwen?" I whispered, shocked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I... He never mentioned her."  
  
"No, I didn't think he would have. He had a secret affair with her a long time ago. They both came to me for advice, because I was the only that knew about them."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
He rubbed his eyes as if tired. "They used to pass messages to one another on scraps of paper, very discreetly. It was almost like a child passing on some secret words to another child... I found some of their notes..."  
  
I looked away from him, down to the book in his lap, then book sitting beside me. Looking around the room at the walls and the decor.  
  
"Why wouldn't he say anything about her?"  
  
"He doesn't want anyone to know. He probably didn't want you to know, either."  
  
"Then why did you tell me?"  
  
"You asked." Said very straightforwardly.  
  
"Why doesn't he want anyone to know?"  
  
Elrohir waited until I looked at him again. "Because it was secret. They didn't want anyone to know about it then, they don't want anyone to know about it now. That's how they are - secretive... Sometimes too secretive."  
  
"...Did Arwen leave Legolas for Aragorn?"  
  
Elrohir opened the book and closed it. "Yes and no."  
  
"Yes and no?"  
  
"They were having a tough time at about the same time Arwen met Aragorn. Because he didn't know she was courting anyone... He tried to impress her, to be with her. Tha-"  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore."  
  
Elrohir held the book firmly in his hands. "Are you all right, Boromir? I know you might not have wanted to hear about all this, but you asked..."  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm not upset that you told me or anything, I-" Standing up, I looked out the window, surprised to see that we were so lost in our talk that the sun was nearly down.  
  
Elrohir stood as well, holding the book in one hand. "Don't worry too much, Gondor Prince."  
  
He held out a hand for my book and I gave it too him.  
  
"Get some sleep," he leaned over and kissed my forehead, then left the library.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Isn't Elrohir such a sweetie? ;D Anyway, please review (only nice things, though! Or Gimli might come grunting up your path! *dun dun dun!*) Thanks! 


End file.
